


Snapdragon

by musicismylife4556



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Michelle Jones, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Good Friend Ned Leeds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Peter is a Little Shit, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Slow To Update, Why Did I Write This?, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicismylife4556/pseuds/musicismylife4556
Summary: When Peter has to track down a thief, he teams up with the infamous Green Lion who takes advantage of the fact that they took over Karen's voice.
Relationships: Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pidge | Katie Holt & Allura (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Bae Bae (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Colleen Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Michelle Jones, Pidge | Katie Holt & Ned Leeds, Pidge | Katie Holt & Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shit- I'm just putting down crap that goes through my head at this point. For the things I'm posting, I will only do the first chapter or prologue of them. It's a small test run to see what people like (If anybody looks at these) so I can continue the ones you enjoy better. I actually have a few pre-written chapters for this story but I have not continued writing this for a while now. But I am slowly getting back into writing this since I have more ideas so might as well see if anybody's interested.
> 
> Tell me if you want me to continue.

The Green Lion. Known for being one of the most dangerous and mysterious villains out there. Very little is known about Green Lion; is it a team or just one person?

Green Lion is also known for aiding villains such as the vulture. They is also known for working with crime lords and selling items in the black market. Green Lion would blackmail and betray those who worked alongside them.

They can grab ahold of any information they wish to see. That's what makes Green Lion so dangerous. Green Lion has hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D. multiple times without getting caught. They can find out information about a single person and ruin their lives. They might already have information on every superhero and villain there is.

S.H.E.I.L.D. has been trying to gather more information on Green Lion for months now. Green Lion has become a huge threat to them. There are many unanswered questions. What are their motives behind the actions they perform? Who really is Green Lion? 

Only one person knows. And it's the Green Lion herself. Katie Holt.


	2. Preview of First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok-  
> So if anyone was actually looking forward to reading this (doubt it)  
> I'm sorry it's taking so long  
> I was about to post the first chapter, but I realized that my writing style changed, so if I were to continue writing this, it would be very different. I also didn't like how I started it off as well.  
> So I'm just rewriting the whole thing now.
> 
> But here's a preview of the first chapter

Peter honestly doesn’t know how it came to this. One minute he’s tracking down a cat-themed thief, then the next he’s working with the infamous Green Lion, who has taken over Karen to communicate with him.

Yeah, this isn’t a good day for him.

He’s not used to hearing snarky comments coming from Karen’s voice either.

“Look, I told you I won’t bother you anymore if you’d just help me. It hurts my pride to ask for help from a vigilante more than you realize. Plus, you’re a goody-two-shoes. You don’t mix with my type.”

“Sorry, what did you need again?”

He heard Green Lion sigh.

“Black Cat has something my temporary employer wants. If I help you catch her, you give the item to me and you get to take Black Cat into the authorities. It’s a win-win for both of us.”

“But the item is stolen, I can’t-” They cut him off.

“It’s either you lose both, or you get at least one.”

Peter stopped to think. It didn’t seem that bad. He would have to see what the item Black Cat took was first. If it’s something important, then he’d have to turn it in and go back on his word for Green Lion. I mean, what’s the worst Green Lion could do to him right?

...Yeah it’s best not to say that. He’s heard the rumors.

He sighed, “Fine let’s do it.”

Is he going to regret this later? Most likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the spaces in between paragraphs are annoying but that's how I write. Not sure when I'm going to upload the whole first chapter yet


End file.
